akhirnya
by hagane runa
Summary: hai minna..ini fic kedua dariku,berisi tentang albafica yang menahan perasaanya pada minos saat mendekati hari valentine..


Hai minna!~ ni fic keduaku moga lebih baik daripada yg sebelumnya met baca ya…

Trimakasih atas reviewnya di fic-ku yang pertama,aku sangat senang 3.

Hagane akan berjuang di fic kedua ini..

Saint seiya©masami kurumada

**Akhirnya..**

"pagiku cerahku matahari bersinar,ku gendong tas surplice ku di pundak~" minos bernyanyi ria sambil menggendong tas berisi surplicenya menuju sanctuary untuk menyampaikan tugas dari hades-sama dan juga yang ada di sanctuary selalu di ambil oleh minos karena dia yang paling 'getol' untuk bertemu dengan seseorang,yaitu tergila-gilanya akan albafica,ia rela puluhan,ratusan,bahkan ribuan kali menerima penolakan yang dikatakan oleh semakin hari semakin membuahkan apabila kita melakukan sesuatu dengan niat yang benar-benar gigih pasti tercapailah keinginan luluhlah hatinya walaupun hanya 1% saja.

Sesampainya di sanctuary minos disambut shion dan mu

"hoi,selamat pagi dan selamat datang,minos!pasti mau bertugas dan sekalian mau 'itu' ya.."

"eh iya,tau aja shion"

"ya iyalah~udah tradisi kali yang namanya griffon minos anak buah hades,tiga bersaudara si rambut perak ini punya kebiasaan kalo kerja sekalian 'itu' mengerjakan sesuatu mendapatkan dua hasil bagaikan sambil menyelam minum air"

"yah..baiklah,kurasa aku cukup berbincang sampai disini berangkat naik dulu deh."

"eh,mau kuantar gak pake teleport gak sampai kuil aquarius,biar gak capek plus gak keringetan bacin gitu mau ketemu pope plus alba,hehe"

"sumpah?~boleh juga,kalo gitu ayo"

"sip, ,tolong jaga kuil bentar ya,OK!~"

"OK master shion"

Sesampainya di kuil aquarius mu langsung berpamitan dan berpisah dengan minos langsung berlari ke kuil pisces dengan ia memasang tampang 'staycool' serta 'jahil' nya seperti biasa.

"alba,dimana kau?apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"(alba tak mau menjawab)"

"a..alba?"

Saat minos menemukan alba,ia sedang berbaring di ranjangnya,terbaring lemas karena sedang minos membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya ia mengecek suhu tubuhnya dan melihat obat-obatan yang ada di samping ranjangnya tepat diatas meja kecil.

"obat apa ini?kau mengidap apa?"

"Cuma kelelahan"

"iya apa?kalau begitu kau harus minum vitamin tuh"

"salah,aku harusnya minum suplemen penambah darah"

""(cuih,statis sekali makhluk ini,lagi sakit sok kuat,aku akan membuatnya lulug perlahan lahan)"oh maaf kalau begitu"

"mau apa kau kemari?"

"tentu menjalankan tugas,memangnya ada apa?tumben sekali sosok seperti dirimu menanyakan diriku."

"hm..sudah hamper 2 minggu kau tidak ke sanctuary"

"a..ternyata kau peduli juga,manis sekali.."

"tuh kan,memang kau ini BEBAL sudah,setelah aku pergi ke pope chamber menyelesaikan tugas aku akan kembali ke kuilmu."

"(sambil memijat kepala)untuk apa?"

"menjaga dan merawatmu sampai sembuh,daripada seperti ini kalau kau kenapa kenapa siapa yang mau menolongmu,lagipula cosmomu sudah sangat lemah kelihatannya"

"tidak,itu bikin repot kau tau cosmoku melemah?"

"tentu saja sudah terlihat dari dirimu, ,orang sakit diam saja, aku pulang ya~"

"hah,apa katamu saja"

Minos pun pergi dan meninggalkan alba tetap berada di minos sedang berjalan menuju ruang pope dan kardia membicarakannya yang setiap ada tugas,ia selalu memilih tugas sanctuary atau tugas lainnya di dekat Athens city.

"bisa bangeet dah tuh si minos kalo nyari tempat bertugas"

"iya dia kan seperti pepatah yang dikatakan oleh shion itu loh kar,sambil menyelam minum air itu tuh"

"asik banget ya,padahal jarak underworld-sanctuary itu lumayan jauh"

"kardia..kardia,ah **yang namanya'cinta' itu mungkin menurutnya harus di kejar sampai dapat** -_- "

"yah dia kan sama sepertiku 'pepet sampe dapet' "

"haah.."

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya,dengan senyum jahil seperti biasanya minos menuruni tangga dari kuil pope ke kuil pisces yang ada di minos langsung masukkedalam kuil seperti biasa minos menganggapnya sebagai rumah santainya ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil softdrink dan snack ia mau langsung mengganggunya,tapi karena alba sakit ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berfikir mengerjakan hal-hal di sofa sambil menonton televise hingga -tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh dari kamar suaranya terdengar jelas minos langsung berjalan ke kamarnya setelah ia melepas surplicenya yang cukup 'besar'.saat dilihat sepertinya alba jatuh di kamar mandi saat ingin buang air sebelum alba jatuh,ia berpegang pada pegangan untuk menyalakan shower yang terputar saat ia jatuh terpeleset

~flashback~

"duh,pusing banget nih tapi kebelet pengen ke lucu dong kalo ngompol di ah wc doing,gak akan tahu kalo belum dicoba"

Sesampainya di wc..setelah berlari

"akhirnya sam…paii * …

(reflek memegang putaran shower)*cesss..(suara air).batinnya berkata "aduh..gimana nih basah semua, kepergok malu banget gak ya sampai ke ruang tengah?"

Tetapi semua itu terlanjur sudah karena minos mendengarnya dan bergegas mengeceknya

~flashback off~

"he' dasar,bukannya minta tolong sih lu,manfuss kan lo"

"hmpp!sialan ngapain lo disini?"

"ya ngeliat situasi dan kondisi lu lah~"

"siapa juga yang nyuruh lu ngeliat,bodoh!"

"suka-suka dong"

Akhirnya alba keluar dari kamar mandi dengan basah karena di luar dugaan keset kaki yang diinjak alba sangat liicin,ia minos tak kalah cepat menangkapnya dalam pelukkannya dan langsung di dekapnya dengan cengiran khasnya keluar dengan senyum jahilnya mereka 'stuck in the moment' selama beberapa..dan pada akhirnya alba mulai berkoar..

"hiiii!lepaskan aku,bodoh!"

"tidak mau ah!~"

"sial kau! (sambil berusaha melepaskan diri,tetapi tidak bisa karena terlalu erat)''

Dengan cepat minos menatap wajah alba dan kilat minos mengecup bibir alba dan langsung alba tersentak kaget tetapi,ia terlarut dalam setelah itu minos melepaskan kecupannya dengan perlahan dan mereka berdua sama-sama menyeka alba memerah seperti 'tomat' dan ia juga bersin karena faktor kedinginan dan basah.

"sepertinya aku akan memasak 'sup tomat' karena disini ada tomat besar super merah yang sepertinya setelah anemia kau terkena flu,cepat ganti baju dan aku buatkan sup".kata minos meledek

"(memejamkan mata) hmm..iya (pergi ke depan lemarinya berusaha mengambil sweater yang terletak di rak paling atas)".

biasanya ia mengambil menggunakan tangga kecil atau jarang digunakan ia letakkan di rak paling kebingungan karena ia tidak dapat menggapai rak teratas akibat kursi kecilnya berada di ruang tengah,lalu minos datang menghampiri dan tahu kalau alba tidak bisa mengambilnya.

"makanya jangan sok sok-an sih sakit aja"

"hu-uh!"

Akhirnya minos mengambilkan dan memakaikan sweater tersebut pada alba dan mengajaknya ke dapur untuk membuat sup.

"duduklah,sebentar lagi aku akan membuatkan makanan"

"ya"

"minumlah teh itu"

"mm.."

Suasana hening kembali membuat minos ingin menanyakan takut jawaban yang dikatakan alba akan menyakiti alba sedang duduk dan membaca majalah di meja ia membaca sebuah berita yang berisi sebagai berikut dan ia membacanya dengan melafalkannya

"hari valentine akan tiba.

Warga Athens,apa kabar?tentu kalian tidak lupa dengan tanggal 14 februari,kan?hari dimana kasih saying tersebar pada hari rayakan di kota Athens"

"oh valentine ya"minos menjawab

"iya,hei aku tidak minta kau menjawab"

"hn.."minos manjawab

"eh apa kau mau merayakannya?"

"untuk apa?tapi bisa jadi sih"

"oh,tadinya aku.."

"apa?"

"aku.. (tring..*suara oven)"

"sebentar ya,kuangkat dulu."

"ya.."

Setelah beberapa menit..

"langsung saja,aku akan mendengarkannya"

"se..sebenarnya aku ingin ke underworld tanggal 14 nanti (sambil merunduk) apa kau ada rencana?"

"(pura-pura tidak tahu,ingin membuat alba sedikit kecewa) aku sangat ingin..tapi.."

"yah,tidak bisa ya?"

"tunggu..makanya dengarkan aku dulu.."

"baiklah"

"aku sangat ingin,tapi _**tentu aku akan menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati**_..hehe..aku tidak ada acara kok tanggal 14 saja jika berkenan untuk bermain ke ku jemput di depan gerbang nanti."

"(wajah merah merona menahan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya)**aku..ingin berkunjung.."**

"silahkan,ini adalah 'request' terlangka yang harus di masukin ke marga satwa kali..eh.."

"sudahlah hentikan,daripada ka uterus bicara lebih baik siapkan supnya haha.."

"aku sampai lupa,segera datang yang mulia.."

"ya..aku tunggu"

Setelah semua siap mereka berdua makan di meja makan dengan bahagia

"(sepertinya aku menyukai si jahil ini u_u tak tahu karena jadi merasa bingung datang darimana rasa aneh ini?)"

Pada tanggal 13 februari malam,ia membuat coklat berbentuk kubus-kubus seperti dadu dan setiap sisi ada huruf yang bila di cermati adalah i-l-o-v-e-u di kubus coklat pertama,dan kubus kedua terasa sangat harum aroma mawar alba yang memang menggoda juga manis yang akan memikat indra penciuman harinya ia bersiap siap dengan menggunakan kaos putih dilapisi dengan mantel selutut,sepatu boot dengan jeans hitam terlihat sangat *ehem cantik..

Dengan rambutnya yang digerai khas

Ia pun berangkat dari kuilnya menuju di depan gerbang ..terlihat sosok minos yang sedang menunggunya dengan bersender di gapura dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana,menanti dengan sabar

"selamat datang alba,kau terlihat.."

"apa?"

"keren,eh bagus,ah cantik,mungkin?"

"haha,trimakasih"sungguh..ayo masuk ke tempatku"

"oh ya,ini untukmu"

"wah,coklat aku mendapatkannya."

Tiba-tiba datang Pandora bersama dayang dayang Elysium memberikan coklat untuk minos seketika itu ia dikerubungi wanita-wanita cantik yang membuat arghh..alba sedikit minder (bisa jadi).

Setelah mereka pergi,tinggallah mereka berdua,saat minos menjulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya ke dalam,alba terlihat murung wajahnya dan berfikiran untuk pulang ke sanctuary.

"ada apa denganmu alba?apa kau sakit?"

"itu..sepertinya aku ada urusan lain,sebaiknya aku kembali ke sanctuary"

"_kau berbohong.."_

"hah?"

"(minos segera mendekap alba)kumohon maafkan pulang dulu..aku belum mengatakan hal yang ingin ku ,tapi aku sangat menyukaimu,mereka tadi bukanlah orang yang ku sukai walau secantik apapun,karena kau sempurna"

"t..tapi,bagaimana ya?rasanya aku..a..aku ingin menangis..hiks..hiks.."

"menangislah sampai kau puas,alba (mempererat pelukannya)"

"(menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada minos dan terisak)"

Minos membisikkan kata-kata istimewa yang khusus untuknya,yaitu _'aku mencintaimu..'_"

Dan akhirnya pun alba menatap wajah minos,minos pun menghapus air mata yang berlinang dan membungkukkan badannya hingga mencapai bibir alba yang menggoda,langsung saja ia menciumnya untuk beberapa saat dan pembicaraanlah sang griffon..

"baiklah,sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"sepertinya beberapa film baik untukku.."

"kalau begitu,ayo!"

"mm,dan sepertinya aku akan menginap.."

"aku sudah menyiapkannya.."

"sungguh?sulit ku percaya kau serius"

"sungguh,aku tak berbohong.."

**END**

A/N :" yeeaaayyyyyy..akhirnya ini fic selesai begadang nih gara-gara bê nikmatin aja ficnya..eitss jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya yaaaw~


End file.
